Myzhak-Bonoskaya Anti-Fascist Revolution
The 'Myzhak-Bonoskaya Anti-Fascist Revolution '(Russian: Миджак-Боноская антифашистская революция, tr. Midzhak-Bonoskaya antifashistskaya revolyutsiya) was a violent battle against The Fascist Society. A medium ranking soldier managed to overthrow the government of The Fascist Society but that soldier died as a result. Nikolai Abulinov annexed it afterwards. It technically ended in deaths, although there are images of the event displayed which was met with extreme violence. The Abulinov Party had managed to become victorious over The Fascist Society and managed to take down their assets. Fighting lasted for a very long time and lasted several days, even throughout the middle of the night. Outbreak Many sophisticated events had occurred, while the assassination of the leader of The Fascist Society, known as Besarion, which was truely the case with violence. Beginning Besarion tried to assassinate an Israeli journalist, but got thwarted because of the corruption scandal. About several years earlier, Fascist Italy was banned, and Besarion became overflown with Anti-Jewish remarks. Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede had also gotten involved, when Besarion surrendered during the entirety of the whole conflict, so Anti-Fascist movements were beginning to exceed expectations anyway, the fighting never happened in cities, but rather out in the open, full of hundreds of tanks and possibly some violent encounters against other people proved that this was the case with extreme bloodshed. Anti-Hitler and Anti-Fascist protests Besarion was directed towards fanship with Adolf Hitler, so as a result, The Abulinov Party launched The Anti-Hitler Movement (Антигитлеровское движение tr. Antigitlerovskoye dvizheniye) so massive protests and extreme violence suddenly erupted with some chance of stopping, and riot police tried to stop it so they ended up recruiting soldiers to help fight off the conflict anyway. This was a huge factor for the extremely violent conflict while fighting continued across the area where protesters began to raid property. Stores were looted, Pokemon trainers were murdered, and invasions followed, eventually leading to the forced overthrowing of The Fascist Society in the area, and this was most importantly the case, hundreds of Pokemon simply dropped dead, from shrapnel damage, or from stray gunfire as a result of the violent conflict so this was most importantly the case with brutality along with Besarion's own bigotry. Counter-protesters strongly encouraged democracy and worked for The Abulinov Party themselves, while the riot police had to pepper spray certain people for a more potent measure in how dangerous the battle might've been. This ended up escalating tensions all over the area as a result. Reactions wearing a body camera]] Nikolai Abulinov himself encouraged Roxie to react to the footage with his attention, while there is a written transcript leading to the brutal event, so this was actually the case with an extremely violent event which a canon character was actually forced to react to it anyway, with a lot of attention. Also, Pokemon were scared to their wit's end as a result of the brutal fighting and war that was raging across the area, with violence suddenly erupting, left, right and center. Transcript Nikolai Abulinov: Roxie, you should react to this motherfucking footage, OK? Roxie: oh my... Assassination The protest resulted in Besarion's assassination, the reason why Besarion was willingly assassinated was due to conflicts and extreme violence, and this was most likely the case, and Besarion was assassinated by a gun to the head by Nikolai Abulinov. Nikolai Abulinov used a TEC-9 submachine gun to assassinate Besarion from a very far distance, while the rest of his fellow comrades attacked guards from The Fascist Society as a result of this severely massive conflict, and war ensued until The Fascist Society's own government was overthrown by extreme protesting along with so much violence and gore as a result of the extreme fight which occurred. Out of many participants, 27,000 people were arrested for rioting, and Nikolai Abulinov and Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede managed to avoid getting caught by guards of The Fascist Society. As a result, thousands of people had actually died as a result of this massive conflict which lasted 11 days as a result of the extreme violence this war brought in anyway with proper attention. Assassination Attempts There were prior assassination attempts against Besarion, but Nikolai Abulinov managed to successfully assassinate him, but he managed to get away with it without even a single guard knowing how the entire assassination worked, and the assassination attempts did apply to Besarion, but also other high ranking members of The Fascist Society. * The first assassination attempt on Besarion was done by Viktor Tozhinoy, but he was caught and died very young. * There were numerous assassins involved, but none proved to be successful until Nikolai Abulinov successfully did so. As most assassins were either arrested or were killed off by guards, attempts on assassination seemed to be supressed, however, Nikolai Abulinov managed to kill all the guards himself, and assassinate Besarion himself in a successful assassination attempt that worked, leading the crowd to overthrow the Fascist government as a result of this. There were possibly plenty of people who were certainly involved in this brutal conflict, along with several people that were certainly responsible anyway, with paying attention to the conflict which was brutal, if not violent as well. List of Assassins * The Abulinov Party Assassins ** Viktor Tozhinoy, Sergey Moladgynov, Anatoly Byalitoy, Vladimir Asaflovsky, Andrey Ruvalenko Victory for The Abulinov Party The Abulinov Party proved to be a victorious factor towards the defeat of The Fascist Society, and soon afterwards, a few high ranking members of The Fascist Society were ultimately tried for war crimes and were forced to spend their whole lives in jail, the assassination of Besarion resulted in people in favor of The Abulinov Party to overthrow their leadership as well. Trivia * Nikolai Abulinov can't get Pokemon himself legally, this was the reason why he borrowed Anatol's Scolipede as a result. ** Nikolai Abulinov originated from ROBLOX. He was known as ProxyCyanide * This roleplay was heavily based on the October Revolution (November 1917) * Fascist Italy had disbanded in 1943 * Roxie does not exist in any real life locations * The reason why members of The Abulinov Party have the Russian flag is due to the Russian Federation being a fully sovereign country, and not a region. ** Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede is identified as Russian because the Pokemon transferred from the Unova region to the Russian Federation. *** Transferring Pokemon from one region to another is done by using the Pokemon Bank, which is a paid service. * This roleplay is considered a parody. Gallery NikolaiKillingBesarion.gif|Nikolai assassinating Besarion RobloxScreenShot20181203_172010512.png|Nikolai and Scolipede exiting the base camp with several soldiers NikolaiAbulinov-LiveWarfare.gif|Nikolai Abulinov in war